Several methods of control of the milking sequence in a milking machine where sets of cups have, in common, a common vacuum source and common milk lines are known. Such control systems to provide a ripple in the sequence to avoid overloading of either the milk line or the vacuum source are known and such control systems range from multi-phase control boxes to a system which sequences itself on a signal sent from one pulsator to another. By way of an example of such systems, reference should be made to New Zealand Patent Specification Nos. 210351 and 220533, the full content of which is hereby here incorporated by way of reference.
The present invention, however, provides a departure from such systems.